Venomous Love
by Emerau
Summary: When was the last time she said she loves me? Emmett can't remember those words in Rose lips. At the same moment, she whispers: "Perhaps tonight I will be no more..."  M for Explicit content, violence, depression. Mild language
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Venomous Love**  
>Category: Books » Twilight<br>Author: Emerau  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Supernatural/Tragedy  
>Published: 05-13-11, Updated: 10-23-11<br>Chapters: 4, Words: 2,967

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_Chapter 1_

_Long time ago._

Emmett…! What are you doing..?

I'm tired …don't you understand that I don't want to do it.

"I told Alice I'll be going with her to do some shopping." –Rosalie screamed to Emmett.

Emmett just looks at her. After many years of been with Rosalie, he was the one tired. He did love her more that she will ever imagined, not only the mesmerizing beauty outside but the strong, loving and at the same time fragile Rosalie inside. But this time she went too far.

With a serious dark voice he told Rosalie:

"If you are really that tired then so I am."

"I didn't want to fuck you Rosalie"

"I wanted to made love to you." And for that there are many different ways to do it. Not only physical.

"One more thing: Happy anniversary."

– Emmett when to the door not waiting for an explanation. This time there was no explanation. It was obvious that she forgot that today was their anniversary. She's not the same anymore. It seems that the so called fire of love is no more than ashes.

Rosalie froze there..., she understood.

"Emmett waits..."! Please I beg you" I didn't mean it...

I just forgot"

–She bites her lip hard, that wasn't a good excuse. The face on Emmett told her other things. The final blow was out.

"How stupid" -His voice became from sad to acid.

A vampire never forgets, you just don't care anymore. At least nothing that has to do with me or us. You always had something else to do. –Emmett was angry with Rosalie and himself. He left her go to far.

"It's enough Rosalie Hale"

Everyone listened to the fight upstairs until calmed down.

"Emmett... Emmett… Emmett..."

- Rosalie keeps whispering, not realizing that he's gone...Just after a few seconds Rosalie turn around to the window as many crystal explode, the frame untied her hair letting a cascade of gold falling, her clothes tear a little but that doesn't bother her anymore.

"Emmett it's the only thing that matters right now. It didn't matter how hard she pushes her feet. Emmett it's nowhere to be found.

㝁㝁Ɵꂹဓ

"Please….! Don't go...don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

Why can't I be with you now?

She continues sobbing on the floor, never looking nor caring; never aware of her surrounds anymore. In other words half grieving-half insane.

The house was a mess of dust and careless, the mere absent of life haunt the house, she was dead. Every night was the same thing as well as every day, it didn't changes.

"Please don't go… don't leave me alone" -She screams broken, holding the picture on her fragile hands.

Remembering other times when she was cared, loved with passion. But those were other times that won't come back.

"Oh…"

"I want to die…"

"I can't stand it... I can't."

Tears, despair, misery was the only companion to her. There was nothing left to stand up for. As the same broken laments escape her lips no one was there to comfort her and no one will be.

After many hours there's a faint light in the house. As every night she will turn all the lights on, fix herself a drink, while never letting go of the picture in her hands. There's nothing else she can do for he never came back, it doesn't matter what she wishes. Solitude it's a merciless beast tearing her apart limb by limb.

At the exact time the strange melody plays again. Yes the music inside her head. The one that no one else hears but she and she will sing and she will cry and ask to die.

**Twilight don't belongs to me "SM" It's the rightful owner. Only the plot here it's mine.**

**This happen after Breaking Dawn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter: 2

_**Her.**_

Tear drops from my eyes shown me the way through my own inferno. I want to run and hide. Should I try to forget, leave the past behind?

No…!

No…!

No…! How could I ever think it...There's no way. It's impossible, unthinkable.

"I hold on to you, the memories on my head, this house that it's our house, full with us… yes us.

"No one can ever replace you."

I will go to you my love …I have to kiss your dead lips once more.

Something moved on the back.

"My imagination again" It doesn't matter how many times I wish for it. He's not there.

"HE'S GONE" –I whisper.

"GONE" –I said.

"GONE" –I panted.

"GONE" –I moaned lightly building a cry.

"GONE" – I screamed wildly.

"It's the true his presence no longer lingers in here."

"I DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE LIKE THIS." –I scream for hours over and over again.

"How could I have forgotten."? –This though haunted me, devour me completely and torture me… to madness.

"Madness" – I chanted.

"Madness" – I laugh.

"Madness" –I scream.

"Madness" –I cry

"Madness" – I said full of hatred.

"Madness" – And couldn't stand it anymore.

Once again the agony embrace me, yes I swirl around the room not caring where I go just dancing as the tatter ropes flow. As my once so shiny and beautiful hair moves, but now my hair is no more than a long web of dust and dirt.

Now I was a ragged doll.

"I love you…"

"I can't stand to be without you no more." – I scream violently.

But there's no one in here. No one listens and even if someone listens.

"It's not him."

Falling to my knees I laugh without humor for my face was abnormally shape with pain, my eyes so dark contrast with the pale bluish skin, now decorated with scars.

"Now on the floor I heard the music box play again." –The laugh of children's that never came.

"The witching hour has begun" – I heard myself mumbling as the melody of violins cry for me. Nothing to be done but embrace the picture again, every night at the same time the music box and the violin will play.

"Perhaps today I will die" "Dripping into darkness the madness take over me, I cry, I scream, I curse, I lie, I wish for this to never end."

"Madness is the only thing left"- A hoarse sound escape my lips.

I pull my hair; I dig into my face and body tearing myself with the razor blade nails. I try to tear open my skin.

"Tin, tin, tin, tin, tin, tin, tin," – The piano play a haunted lullaby.

"Yes, the piano play as my fingers run on it…a painful sorrowful tune will help, encourage me to kill myself tonight."

I closed my eyes… another lament escape once more, the more I cover my mouth the harder they get.

"And the words I sing…mourning desolately"

_So long have you been gone._

_Please remember our sorrow._

_The pain inside tears me apart rapping the virtuous left in me._

_Take me in your arms…_

_Have mercy my love._

_Take me in your arms…_

_Let me die, be by your side._

_Take me in your arms_

_Don't forsake me…_

_Don't forsake me…_

_Don't forget me._

_**Emmett.**_

"I saw her once again, as always broken, so lonely… just like me." I wonder when it was the last time I felt like this?

"A very long time ago." – Edward said to me.

Tell me brother did you find her?

"NO…! I don't want to see her again." – I screamed. My body shaking from the anger, it was the only thing I feel after that day.

Saying those words I run into the forest again.

_**Edward.**_

"This is not good Carlisle"

"Emmett it's not coming back again." The only choices we have its leave a note explaining where we are heading. If he doesn't follow us, one of us can come back and see if he's here.

Are you sure of that Edward? –Carlisle asks concerned.

It won't be necessary. I'm going with you all this time. – Emmett spoke behind Edward and Carlisle. Both turn around in a crouch, none of them heard Emmett not his moves or thoughts.

Relive pass through his family when they saw him.

"That's perfect Emmett." –Carlisle warm smile welcome his son.

"If you're here them let's go"- I said as I observe the Emmett in front of me.

"He was different now. He no longer laughs anymore." It didn't matter how many times Rosalie begged forgiveness to him.

Months later she left full of despair, we never found her. Not even Alice caught a glimpse of her. Two years later she came back, but Emmett didn't want her close to him. Almost half a century later things still the same, Rosalie come and go. In the past I will have paid to see Rosalie tamed but after all this years I feel shame for those words. Emmett control Rosalie to the fullest from what she wears and said to when she can stay with us and when he will kick her out of the house. More than once Rosalie has stay with Bella, Nessie and Jacob. "Shit", Jacob had actually defended Rosalie from Emmett when he loses his temper for no reason. Not long ago he throws Rosalie out of the house. We bought a house for her for she no longer can even have money with her. We love Emmett but we also love Rosalie, as soon as we intervened Rosalie took his side; she agrees with everything he did and said to her.

Our hands were tight.

We keep an eye on Emmett. We don't want a crazy vampire on the loose.

Edward can you do me a favor? – Emmett said in a low voice.

"Yes, tell me." I no longer could read Emmett's though. He's mind was always blank just as his emotions, except for the anger when this one make his presence on my brother.

"Give Rosalie all her properties and money back, also half of everything that's mine. And tell her that I don't ever want to see her again." –Emmett face was lifeless just as his voice.

"Emmett" – I whisper but he raised a hand to stop me.

"If she don't understand I kill her" –Emmett spoke coldly and left to be with the others.

Carlisle look to Edward in shock, there was no words to express it. I was hurting, taking my hands to cover my face I sob for her…

Ooh Rose…how things turn like this. For first time in my whole existence I was feeling cold…

He wasn't lying. He means his words to the fullest…!

"Oh Rose my poor sister."

_**Emmett**_

"It hurts like that day, yes just the same"

"I went to buy a gift for her, I saw that women… just like Rose hair." But this women was pregnant, I imagine it how beautiful Rose will look with our child.

"I will die if that makes her wish to be a mother true".

It was then when I got close to that women and her water broke. "Yes, the baby was coming" without realize I went to help her. She embraced her stomach, her hairs covered her face. I took her inside the hospital not thinking. Not bother by the blood… only her heart and the small little heart inside her matter at that time.

"She said thanks"

And I left so happy…as if I was the father.

But she didn't love me… no Rosalie never said thanks, she demands. And the kind words from a stranger make me see Rosalie's in a different way. Something I didn't want to see before.

"That pregnant woman was beautiful" and Rosalie was a monster. She will give up on me to be human, to be a mother. Not even thinking for once on me.

It was then that I stop the car leaving it on the road and run far away from my family. I didn't want to be seemed like this again…

Far away I sob and scream, wanting to be no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

_**Her**_

Resting on the floor motionless so still; admiring something else inside her head, far away in her mind the times pass by...

Awareness came to her...

How long have I been like this?

I can't move

I am so tired; my body feels heavy, my soul felt broken.

Where am I?

"I can't remember…"

It was at that moment when everything came back.

"AAH...GGG"

"NO…NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"IT CAN'T BE..."

"IT'S NOT HAPPENING, NOT TO ME…"

Consuming her again… the guilt feast on her spirit. As misery kiss her lips merciless and madness appears from nowhere again to embrace her..., exposing her not caring for her at all.

Her lips are blue...her skin is pale and dirty, sticky to the touch. The house it's a mess after a few months. The reflection on the mirror and the one on the photograph it's no longer the same.

"Forgive me" – She whisper.

"Forgive me… for I no longer wait for death." – She whisper.

"What's wrong with me"? – Her voice fills with dread.

"I don't want to forget you…" –Her voice whisper so low.

"I can't let you go. Here in the darkness I love you fearless. I don't want to forget what feels to be with you.

The same shadow next to the door… appears. The music box play. "The laugh of children's that never came I hear."

"I can't let you go… even if I want to stop.

But you no longer miss me."

Are you crying for me? "I'm dying to know if you love me"- She said between sobs.

Please send a sign… anything just to know, just a reason for me to go on.

But nothing happen…and the violins play again...

"I can't take this anymore…"-She whisper staring to the shadow on her left. Sitting on the floor...

"I can't take this anymore…"-She told the reflection on the long mirror.

"I can't…" – She cried aloud.

"I can't…"- She chuckle.

"I can't…"- She sobs heavily.

And eerie chant escape her lips harmonizing with her sobs, an eternal song consuming her sanity.

_**Emmett**_

I run away from them. The family that has embraced me all this long since my existence as an immortal, but I can't be with them anymore not like this.

Instinct took over, the anger grows, the hatred was pouring, and the pain was poisoning me.

Dry sobs took me by surprise.

"Damn you" – I said clutching my jaw

"Damn you" – I growled so hard that I didn't care my family could heard.

I destroy everything on my way I just want it to be away… far from the memories, "I want it to be with her…"

Yes the broken creature on that house…

**A/N**

**Hello there…!**

**Yes, the author sorry for the delay …I also know that the chapters have been kind of short but I need it them to be like this. Sometimes chapters will be like this short, but usually they will be long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

_**Her**_

€.. £απ €µ∞

Ω

∆ﬁàë Øþü Š Þ ƒà €€µþ Øë∂π ∑...

Where did I learn that song? Perhaps madness is taking everything to a new level. - Yes that most be. "I decided to look again in the mirror, maybe I will fine him staring at me." And someone was there but, it wasn't "him".

His clothes were dirty and old, but not like me. Even as broken as he was… he looks so beautiful.

Who are you?-I ask.

_**Emmett**_

"I saw her again. The woman I had made company even when she hasn't notice until now." I didn't plan to show my-self but I did.

Emmett… my name is Emmett Cullen. – I didn't know what else to say, then again I spoke:

"Your voice is enchanting even with sorrow, is heart taking."

She didn't speak to me back. She turned around and went to the cabinets, opening a bottle of alcohol; she drank and drank without stopping. It was then that I wished I could get drunk… perhaps I could soother the misery.

I just observed her. She never look my way again. As far as I know I am part of her imagination.

"So beautiful… and broken just like me." She said with the most melodious voice I have ever hear

Jajajjajajaja – A boomed laugh escape me.

She turned around to see me.

What's so funny gentleman? - She asked

"As far as I know I'm part of your imagination." At least you use to repeat that all the time. Is the first time you're actually answering back? Or it could be my own imagination. I turned around this time. "At this point I didn't know what was real either. Perhaps it was her who wasn't real."

"No" – She say to me.

"No, what?

"You're real" She turned around and start dancing…laughing carelessly… moan hopeless…

She will do it again. She will shut herself inside her memories.

_**Her**_

My name is…

What's my name? I don't remember… but I do remember "his", as long as I remember "his" I will be fine. Isn't it my Dear…?

"I stop spinning instantly."

"NO…" – I was terrified.

"HIS NAME IS…..?"- I had to try harder.

"HIS NAME IS….? –I screamed in agony… with renewed pain. Pain that eat me inside out slowly… every second of my existence.

"I CAN'T REMEMBER" –Tears flow freely as I shriek repeating again and again a new chant of horror.

"I CAN'T REMEMBER"

"I CAN'T REMEMBER"

I saw hours go, leaving the night and coming again. The man that came out of the mirror was still there…, unmoving just like me. His eyes were like the days, turning black at night and gold in the day. There was a stench; excrement, caked blood, earth and something else… that last smell wasn't bad.

He looked at me with darkest eyes… darker than usual it covered all his eyes.

I closed my own eyes… In there I saw velvet dark hair… I reach to touch it.

_**Emmett**_

"This is how is suppose to be"

"I'm lost" so lost …

I let my body slip to the floor, never turning around from her tears, from her pain…, the memory she no longer remembers.

"Aahh" – A small laugh escaped me.

How cruel and ironic. She cries for the name of the one forgotten. And I cry for the one I can't forget. It doesn't matter if I stay longer. She won't notice… no, Sade won't mind… she's gone far away inside her mind… her soul.

Days passed by… she wouldn't move. Every time her singing voice turned hoarse; I stand up to give her water.

Something was different. I couldn't understand instantly… I could only hear the melody but, "She no longer sings." I can't hear her beating heart. I focused again. She was there on the floor, in the same position. But the melody was there. I saw the clock, "The Witching Hour" as she called.

"It has been a while since my last hunt." It was all I could think. So I stand up and went hunting, leaving Sade on the floor.

_**Sade**_

I feel very cold. How strange it has been a long time that I don't feel cold anymore.

"PERHAPS IS HIM" -I open my eyes. No one was there. I was on my bed and the stench is no longer there. I saw my reflection in the mirror; my clothes were new and clean. My black silky hairs combed, even a light make-up of black smokiest eyes and pink gloss.

"Why…?"- I scream.

"Why…?"- I laugh humorless.

"Why…?"-I mumble to myself.

There was no answer.

It was then when someone knock the door.

"Come in"

The gentleman from the mirror step it inside. He also wore new clothes and was clean himself.

And the music start playing… with the singing voices of the children's that never came… torturing me, mocking me…

"I hate them" – I whisper.

"I hate them" – I told him in the eye with a calmness tone.

"I hate them" –I scream to him for not ending the noise, knowing it wasn't his fault.

"I hate them" –I scream in fury while I grab the chair breaking the mirror. After that I turn around and lay on the bed again.

"I hate them" –I told him with a broken voice.

Standing from the bed I went outside. I can't stand to be in this room. "I hate it too." Going down stairs I see that the house has been cleaned completely, I turn around to face the stranger again…

He doesn't speak or move. His eyes still black like the night.

"Don't clean anything next time." "I don't want you to touch my things."

You may come and go as you please, but… don't take away the scent of dread, the flowers of death nor the misery.

"Otherwise I won't know when I am awake."

"He didn't clean it"- A soft voice coming from the bottom interrupt me. When I turned around there was a woman with caramel hair and golden eyes standing there.

"My name is Esme Cullen"

It was me who found you. My son came later when everything was done. He also didn't like it when he saw the house.

I faced the man from the mirror again, instantly he raises his face from the ground.

"Is she real" –I ask him.

_**Esme**_

After Emmett run away from us again, I run behind him. I couldn't stand it anymore; it took me a while to found him. His vampire abilities had increase. He become faster, stronger, and… more violent.

He has been in a House that is in the middle of the forest. I stayed many days outside just waiting for him to come out, but it didn't happen for a while. I knew there was someone else, after a couple of days Emmett went hunting. I wanted to know what keep him so attach to this place. Who was the vampire that sang all the time?

There was no vampire, it was a human. She was on the floor unconscious, sick and dirty…, the place was no difference.

I look intently again to the woman a few stairs in front of me, then to Emmett on the top. He just nods to her question.

She turned around to face me again. Her wavy hair was below her waist. Her eyes gold with green sparks, full heart-shape lips, adorning a delicate face. Her body was alluring to any man or vampire. She was indeed gorgeous. I could dare to say that she surpasses Rose in beauty.

She looked at me…with far away eyes.

Did you hear what I just said? –An enchanting eerie voice asks?

"Yes. "- I answered her.

She continues with the same voice.

Then, now you now from now on leave everything the way it is. "Don't clean anything"

"Don't bother; everything will be the same if you come back."

Passing me by the woman when to the cabinets in the living room. She pulled a bottle of alcohol and start drinking.

It was then when Emmett embraces me. "Thanks mother"-He said in a loving way.

But it's time for you to go. "We want to be alone" –He whispered in my ear.

Saying that Emmett let go of me to sit down on the chair in the farthest corner from the woman. Mean while, she sat at the piano… singing a beautiful and sorrowful song.

"_I want to be dead like you._

_Come embrace….me_

_For I long to be like you,_

_Sleeping in Darkness in a bed of roses, _

_Caressed…. Kissed always next to you."_

After she finished I went away leaving my son in pain, with someone that somehow understood his pain. I couldn't stand to be with them anymore.

"Forgive me my Dear Son"

"Please… Forgive me"

It was the only though that crosses my mind for the rest of my trip. Just when I found the arms of my mate I felt better.

_**Sade**_

"_I want to be dead like you._

_Come embrace….me_

_For I long to be like you,_

_Sleeping in Darkness in a bed of roses, _

_Caressed…. Kissed always next to you."_

I continued with the song 'till the end. I sang many more too. When I noticed, Lady Esme was nowhere to be found. Emmett was on the window looking outside.

I saw my fingers on the piano… and then my clothes.

"They were light colors"

"NO…" –I scream with anger.

Immediately I went to the bedroom in search for something else to wear. I must were black.  
>"I'm a Widow" a Widow always wears black.<p>

I returned to the piano with a black long dress… something a little fancy and a long coat.

Without reason I turned around and Emmett also disappear.

Once again I was alone…

My head was hurting… At least some anesthesia for the pain. Only pain stops the pain.

Putting some pills in my mouth and another shoot of alcohol, the numbest confused me.

What is the point in doing all this? – I ask myself.

"I have to end this" – I took a dagger from the drawers.

So shine.

There's no time to waste.

So … I cut from my wrist up to my arm.

But the journey didn't end here so I went to the library, as I pass the corridor slowly; pictures of my old life hang from the walls.

"Memories are Personal Gems and Curses"

Opening the door I go straight to the secret compartment, there I found the solution to this madness.

I start to felt dizzy… but, it's not enough.

I pull out the charged gun with my other hand; I know everything will be all right. Placing the gun on my head, the decision has been take it.

"I'm not afraid to be with you my love… even in Death. We'll be together."

_**Emmet**_

My prey was almost done. I could feel the blood rushing to my mouth as it trashed; just a little more…

It was then, that an explosion echo it in the distant…, a small one that for some reason terrified me. I turn around focusing to the road that takes me straight to the house. Something was wrong. I could felt it in every fiber of my being.

"So…, I run to her…" as fast as I could.

The closer I got, the strongest the smell was…

Blood.

"Her Blood"… with the last beatings of a heart.

"Her Heart"

I broke the window from the second floor. She was there on the floor. Not moving…, not breathing.

And the blood pooling around her from her wrist and the side of her head.

Her dull eyes open, staring to nothing…

"NO"

"NO"

"NO"

"NO"

"You can't leave me. "

"You can't die… without me."

I got infuriated by the woman on the floor.

I took her bleeding wrist more strongly that I should; crushing it, the sound of the bones brought me back; **Sade** was dead or still dying.

It was then that I took her in my arms.

Tearing a piece of my shirt; I made a tourniquet for her arm. There was no time to lose…; I did the only thing I could… I bite her.


End file.
